Bajka na Dobranoc?
by LolerThenUrakarp
Summary: Co się stanie, jeśli połączymy podejrzliwą Złotą Trójcę, dwóch Wojskowych Kundli, zbyt wścibską pracownicę Ministerstwa oraz zdesperowanego dyrektora? Poznajcie nową misję Stalowego Alchemika! Nicholas Flamel nigdy nie sądził, ze dożyje tego dnia...
1. PROLOG

- To jest mój pierwszy fanfick na tym serwisie - drapie się w głowę w zakłopotaniu. - Miałam już co prawda bloga, ale i tak prosze o wyrozumiałość. Wystąpił spory problem z wyborem rodzaju... - chrząka z zbolałą miną. - w końcu zdecydowałam się na Frienship/humor, ale nie obiecuje, że nie trąci trochę jakimś smętem... Zabrałam się za pisanie tej historii, gdyż się jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam z żadnym crossoverem HP/FMA po polsku, a sama miałam straszną ochotę takowy napisać...

- Może byś już przeszła do rzeczy? - burczy Ed.

- Zamkniesz się czy nie?

- Ona chce po prostu powiedzieć, że od pół roku wymyślała fabułę i, że ma nadzieję, że będzie ciekawe...

- I, że Fullmetal Alchemist należy do pani Hirokmu Arakawy - bije pokłony. - oraz do J.K. Rowling. - Znowu pokłony. - Aha, i jeśli chodzi o czas akcji...

- Zaraz po tym jak mnie Kimbley zmasakrował, czyli mniej więcej tak, jak wychodzi manga w Polsce.

- JAK TY MOŻESZ O TYM MÓWIĆ Z TAKIM SPOKOJEM!!!???

- Obowiązuje również znajomość sagi Harry'ego Potter'a (książki!) do piątej części włącznie - ciągnie Ed dalej monotonnym tonem, nie zwracając uwagi na LTU, szlochającą w jego rekaw.

Miłej lektury!

(aha, jeśli ktoś chce, to warto sobie puścić piosenkę "Brothers" z pierwszego anime FMA^^)

* * *

**PROLOG**

- Mamo, mamo, opowiedz tę bajkę o alchemiku, który uratował świat...

- Nie, ja chcę o tym kocie, co został królem! Albo nie, tę o tej szkole!

- O! Tak! Mamo opowiedz o szkole magii!

- Dobrze, ale najpierw Ed, załóż skarpetki.

- Pośpiesz się Ed! Ja chce już bajkę!

- Już? Gotowy? Hm... jak to szło? A tak... Dawno, dawno temu, za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma lasami i za siedmioma rzekami, była sobie czwórka przyjaciół – ciepły, przepełniony miłością głos kobiety niósł się po pokoju, wypełniając go obrazami. Dwójka chłopców wpatrywała się w nią z bezgranicznym uwielbieniem. - Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby ta czwórka nie była czarodziejami. I to najsilniejszymi w tamtych czasach. Godryk Gryffindor, najdzielniejszy z dzielnych, przebiegły Salazar Slytherin, pracowita Helga Hufflepuff oraz bystra Ravena Ravenclaw. Pewnego dnia postanowili, założyć szkołę, w której przekazywaliby swoje umiejętności kolejnym pokoleniom. Nazwali ją Hogwartem...

~ dziesięc lat później ~

- Żartujesz!? - przechodnie obejrzeli się zaskoczeni, by chwilę później nieświadomie przyspieszyć kroku. Facet w ogromnej stalowej zbroi nie należy w końcu do osób z którymi lubi się przebywać na jednej ulicy. Nawet, jeżeli ma głos dziesięciolatka.

- Chciałbym – warknął idący obok niego chłopak z wściekłą miną, po czym obdarzył paru zezujących spacerowiczów takim spojrzeniem, że praktycznie zaczęli uciekać w bliżej nieskonkretyzowanym kierunku – byle dalej od tej dziwnej dwójki.

- Ale przecież...

- Wiem – burknął. - To jest jeden wielki idiotyzm. Ale nie mamy wyjścia – dodał po chwili ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

Przez dłuższy moment żaden z nich się nie odezwał, obaj pogrążeni we własnych myślach.

- Cholera!!! - krzyknął w końcu niższy, przyprawiając większość ludzi wokół o tachekardię, po czym z impetem usiadł na fontannie. - Nieźle to sobie obmyślili – wycedził przez zęby.

- Niestety – odparł ten w zbroi ponuro. - Edziu przestań straszyć przechodniów – dodał po chwili niezbyt przekonującym tonem. Nie miał siły na kolejną dyskusję z bratem

- Odezwał się – burknął Ed kwaśno. - A ty to co niby robisz?

- Ale to nie specjalnie! - oburzył się ten w zbroi. Ku swemu zdumieniu odkrył, że Ed nie pociągnął tematu, tylko nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej i wbił spojrzenie w kamienne płyty pokrywające najbliższe otoczenie fontanny. - Spójrz na to od drugiej strony. Może uda nam się znaleźć inny sposób na pozyskanie kamienia filozoficznego... albo w ogóle jakiś zupełnie inny sposób na odzyskanie naszych ciał – odezwał się cicho. - W końcu ta cała „magia" jest pewnie jakąś odmianą alchemii... Ed?

- No właśnie Al... jest jeszcze jedna sprawa... - stalowy hełm obrócił się i obdarzył Ed'a świdrującym spojrzeniem. Chłopak wciąż nie mógł dojść do tego, jak jego bratu udaje się okazywać tyle emocji, będąc zapieczętowanym w stalowej zbroi i pozbawionym własnego ciała. Na co skazał go właśnie Ed. Swoją bezgraniczna głupotą. A na dodatek, właśnie miał powiedzieć coś, co sprawi, że stalowa zbroja będzie emanować smutkiem. - Bradley powiedział... ja... jadę... z Mustangiem. Musisz zostać.

Zapadła cisza. Bolesna cisza. Ed uciekał wzrokiem przed spojrzeniem brata.

- Chcą mnie wykorzystać jako zakładnika? - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Al. Jego głos był nijaki, matowy. Tego właśnie Ed obawiał się najbardziej.

- Nie wiem... nie wiem, Al... Nic już nie wiem... - ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Potrafił wiele znieść, naprawdę wiele, ale tego było już za dużo... Przez chwilę obaj milczeli.

- Nie martw się Ed – odezwał się nagle młodszy brat. - Zajmę się Winry i... wszystkim. A ty... postaraj się jak najlepiej. Może faktycznie ta „magia" będzie kluczem do całej sprawy.

- Mam nadzieję...

- Poza tym będziesz miał okazję spotkać ludzi w swoim wieku... w końcu mówiłeś, że to jakaś szkoła, nie? A ja nie będę ci przeszkadzał... - Al usiłował nadać swojemu głosowi beztroski ton, ale niezbyt mu wyszło.

- Nie mów tak – uciął ostro Ed. - Jadę tam po to, żeby znaleźć sposób na odzyskanie twojego ciała i... może znajdę coś co uratuje Amestris... - dodał ciszej, a w jego głosie czaiła się determinacja.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Nagle Ed uśmiechnął się.

- Wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najśmieszniejsze? - Al posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. - Że ta cała szkoła, nazywa się Hogwart...

~...~

- Pa, Al.

- Do zobaczenia nii-san. Uważaj na siebie i nie krzycz na każdego kto nazwie cie małym...

- KOGO NAZYWASZ TAK MAŁYM, ŻE TOMCIO PALUCH PRZY NIM TO GIGANT?!!!!

- … też będę za tobą tęsknić nii-san.

- Al?

- Hm?

- Bądź ostrożny, ok? Uważaj na zbroję i w ogóle...

- Ha, ha, ha! Do zobaczenia!

- Do zobaczenia.

* * *

UWAGA!

Każdy komentarz sprawia, że Ed rośnie o jeden centymetr!

WIĘC KOMENTUJCIE, JEŚLI NIE CHCECIE, ŻEBY ED DO KOŃCA ŻYCIA BYŁ KURDUPLEM!!!

*ginie śmiercią bolesną z powodu rany ciętej, zadanej przez Ed'a*


	2. Rozdział II

Jako, że się wskrzesiłam po ostatnim starciu z Ed'em (ał...), mam przyjemność poinformować Pastwa, że od czasu publikacji ostatniego rozdziału, Ed urósł o DWA cenymetry! *owacje, taniec zwycięstwa w wykonaniu Ed'a* Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba ^^

Ravena-chan: Raczej nie, staram się jak mogę przedłużać opisy, bo mam tę denerwującą cechę (mnie przynajmniej) nieświadomego skracania ich do minimum ;p A "Prolog" w ogóle wyszedł mi taki dosyć dziwny... ^^"

* * *

_ROZDZIAŁ 1_

Albus Dumbledore należał do osób niezwykle cierpliwych. A wobec mugoli oraz ich wynalazków wykazywał się jeszcze większą cierpliwością. Ale tego było już zbyt wiele. No naprawdę, ile może się spóźnić pociąg! Czekał już na stacji od dobrych pięciu godzin, zdążył przemoknąć do suchej nitki, zwiedzić cały peron, poznać kilku podróżnych, poczęstować ich dropsami, samemu zjeść około pięciu paczek dropsów (Poppy się wścieknie...), a znudzony głos spikerki zdążył już dziesięć razy oznajmić, że pociąg będzie miał pół godziny opóźnienia. Stacja na której czekał była niewielka. Mógł oczywiście odebrać gości z Amestris w Londynie, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Na małej i pustej stacji było większe prawdopodobieństwo, że zauważy szpiegów. Tym bardziej, jeśli stał na tej stacji od pięciu godzin. Do tego nie chciał narażać gości na przesiadki, a stacja w Fire była jedyną w całej Anglii (z zupełnie niezrozumiałych dla genialnego dyrektora powodów) na którą bezpośrednio dojeżdżał pociąg z Centrali. Podejrzewał, że miało to jakiś związek z niechęcią, jaką mugole darzyli mieszkańców Amestris, ale kto wie? Ponadto, mimo tak ważnego połączenia, dworzec kolejowy był praktycznie zupełnie pusty.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał dyrektora przeciągły gwizd nadjeżdżającego pociągu. Spojrzał z nadzieją w kierunku zbliżającej się lokomotywy. Staroświecka maszyna z turkotem wtoczyła się na peron, wypuszczając z siebie strumienie pary, poprzedzona przez znudzony głos spikerki.

- Pociąg z Centrali poprzez Moskwę, Oslo i coś tam jeszcze, wjeżdża na peron pierwszy, tor pierwszy...

Pociąg stanął, a drzwi do jednego z wagonów stanęły otworem. Najpierw wyszedł wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna w eleganckim ciemnym płaszczu, po czym pomógł wysiąść jakiejś kobiecie z ogromną walizką, która podziękowała mu wylewnie, by następnie zniknąć gdzieś w ciemnościach nocy. Mężczyzna ten przez chwilę patrzył za nią, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do wagonu i powiedział coś, czego dyrektor nie dosłyszał. Zamiast odpowiedzi w stronę mężczyzny poleciały dwie walizki.

- Sam rusz cztery litery ty leniwy darmozjadzie! - wydarł się ktoś, po czym z wagonu wyskoczył blond-włosy chłopak i porwał jedną z walizek.

- Cóż Stalowy, twój iloraz inteligencji jest najwyraźniej tak samo NISKI jak ty...

- Zamknij się! - warknął chłopak.

Dumbledore uniósł brwi, w niemym zdziwieniu obserwując oryginalną dwójkę. Na jego ustach zakwitł delikatny uśmiech, który jednak znikł, gdy tylko jasnowłosy chłopak obrócił się do niego plecami. Twarz starca pobladła ledwo zauważalnie, a on sam zgarbił się nieznacznie. Nie spodziewał się tego... czy to możliwe? Ten chłopiec? Taki młody? Do tego symbol wymalowany na jego płaszczu... nie każdy nastolatek lata z flamelem na plecach. Gdy tylko wróci do Hogwartu, musi KONIECZNIE wysłać sowę do Nicholasa. Biorąc głęboki wdech, by uspokoić skołatane myśli, Albus wyprostował się i przywołał jeden ze swoich niezastąpionych uśmiechów. Lata spędzone na ćwiczeniu samokontroli nie poszły na marne.

- Pułkownik Roy Mustang, jak przypuszczam? - odezwał się wesoło, zbliżając się do czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Zarówno on jak i jego niewielki towarzysz odwrócili się błyskawicznie, przerywając kłótnię, która aktualnie kręciła się wokół przemokniętych rękawiczek i zepsutych zbroi, z tego co Albusowi udało się wyłowić z ich wrzasków. Dumbledore udał, że nie zauważył afektu do jego osoby, wymalowanego na ich twarzach, który zresztą gościł tam przez niecały ułamek sekundy.

- Zgadza się, pan Albus Dumbledore? - odezwał się pułkownik, wyciągając z kieszeni płaszcza srebrny zegarek dla potwierdzenia swojej tożsamości i ściskając dłoń dyrektora, który kiwnął głową twierdząco. - To jest Stalowy Alchemik, Edward Elric.

Albus wymienił szybkie powitanie z chłopcem, który również zaprezentował symbol państwowych alchemików. Jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz wywołało u dyrektora falę nowych obaw. Jednocześnie nazwisko chłopca dało mu sporo do myślenia. Czy to może być przypadek? Jak na razie odsunął od siebie niepokojące myśli i posłał chłopcu uśmiech zarezerwowany tylko dla uczniów jego szkoły, do grona których młody alchemik miał wkrótce dołączyć. [Edzio zostanie elitą ;)] Chłopak tylko zmarszczył brwi w odpowiedzi.

- Nie powinniśmy tutaj rozmawiać – odezwał się Albus, widząc, że Mustang ma zamiar o coś zapytać. - Mamy teraz niebezpieczne czasy... Proszę za mną, przejdziemy w jakieś ustronne miejsce, skąd będzie można użyć świstoklika, który przeniesie nas do Dziurawego Kotła – dodał kierując się w stronę wyjścia ze stacji.

- Czego użyć? Dokąd? - wypalił Stalowy, patrząc na Dumbledora. W jego oczach czaiła się ciekawość, na widok której Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać od cichutkiego chichotu. Kątem oka dyrektor spostrzegł spojrzenie, którym Mustang obdarzył chłopca, ale ten zdawał się nie przejmować wściekłym przełożonym.

- Świstoklik, panie Erlic, jest to jeden ze sposobów przemieszczenia się na duże odległości, z którego korzystają czarodzieje. Nie jest to zbyt miłe doświadczenie, ale pozwala zaoszczędzić masę czasu i mogę pana zapewnić, że jest znacznie przyjemniejsze od wspólnej teleportacji – Ed uniósł brwi, nie dowierzając, jednak dyrektor nie miał mu tego za złe. - Dziurawy Kocioł natomiast, jest lokalem w Londynie. Niezwykle ciekawe miejsce. Będzie pan tam zakwaterowany do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego.

- Uch-chuch...

Albus westchnął cicho. Ligilimencja nie działała na tego chłopca. Nie było możliwe, żeby osoba w tym wieku do tego stopnia potrafiła ochronić się przed umiejętnościami dyrektora. . Więc on... widział... Dumbledore z trudem powstrzymał się od drgawek. Myśl, że dorosły mógł TO zobaczyć, była przerażającą, ale dziecko? Albus pogładził swoją srebrzystą brodę. MUSIAŁ spotkać się z Nicholasem. Najszybciej jak się da.

* * *

Ed z konsternacją obserwował lokal. Taaaa... NIEZWYKLE ciekawe miejsce. Jeśli samo-mieszające się herbaty, latające talerze z jedzeniem, ruszające się zdjęcia w gazetach i ścierki same wycierające wiszące w powietrzu szklanki można jeszcze uznać za „niezwykle ciekawe". Gdyby nie fakt, że nadal był mocno otumaniony podróżą przy pomocy jakże cudownego wynalazku, jakim jest świstoklik, pewnie już dawno popukałby się w głowę, wydarł na Mustanga i kazał się wypchać temu Dumb-jak-mu-tam. Jednak ta, jakże wspaniałą i niezapomniana wycieczka mocno go poturbowała w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Jeśli teleportacja była GORSZA od tego, to Ed zdecydowanie wolał nie próbować. Zerknął na Mustanga, który był tylko nieco bledszy i bardziej zielonkawy niż zwykle, ale poza tym wyglądał w miarę NORMALNIE, w przeciwieństwie do otaczającego ich tłumu dziwolągów, dziwaków, pomyleńców, wariatów i kto wie czego jeszcze... może jakiś latających szklanek? Czy latające szklanki można zaliczyć do tłumu? Po krótkiej chwili Ed doszedł do wniosku, że podróże tym CZYMŚ mu nie służą i koniecznie musi się przespać. Jeśli jutro rano się nie obudzi w Centrali, oznacza to, że właśnie mu odbiło. I to mocno.

Tymczasem Dumbledore, najwyraźniej nieświadomy stanu w jakim się znajdował chłopak, prowadził jednostronną konwersację z Mustangiem, czyli wesoły monolog, co jakiś czas przerywany krótkimi „mhm", „oczywiście", chorobliwie zielonkawego pułkownika. Zanim którykolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, choć i tak nie mieli na to siły, dyrektor zaciągnął ich do sporego pokoju pogrążonego w niepokojącym półmroku, i gdyby Ed był choć trochę mniej zmęczony, pomyślałby pięć razy, zanimby tam wszedł. Ale jako, że spędzili dwa dni w pociągu, praktycznie w ogóle nie śpiąc, tylko przerzucając jakieś prastare dokumenty dotyczące tej całej „magii", które w ostatniej chwili udało im się porwać (dosłownie) z biblioteki w Centrali oraz zostali przetransportowani przez kilkaset kilometrów przy pomocy zepsutego imbryka, mieli całkowite prawo być zmęczeni. Co ja mówię, WYCZERPANI. Tak więc pogrążony w półmroku pokój był obietnicą kilku godzin głębokiego, spokojnego snu, na który Ed z chęcią by przystał. Z pewnym trudem powstrzymał się od bolesnego jęku, gdy Dumbledore zapalił światło. Drgające płomienie świec obudziły tańczące cienie na ścianach oraz oświetliły dyrektora chowającego długi patyk w przepastnych kieszeniach swojej, delikatnie mówiąc, ekstrawaganckiej szaty... moment. Wróć. PATYK? Ed momentalnie się obudził, podobnie zresztą jak Roy. Alchemicy wymienili błyskawicznie spojrzenia.

- Usiądźcie proszę – odezwał się dyrektor ledwo słyszalnie. W migotliwym świetle jego zmarszczki pogłębiły się, a oczy zabłysły niepokojąco. - Widzę, że jesteście wyczerpani, ale muszę wam przedstawić całą sytuację od razu, żeby później nie doszło do niepotrzebnych nieporozumień... - przerwało mu delikatne pukanie. Do pokoju wkroczył niski, przysadzisty mężczyzna. W rękach trzymał tacę, a na niej... gdyby Ed nie był tak zmęczony z pewnością obdarzyłby swojego przełożonego jakimś jadowitym słowem. Widok Roy'a z wyrazem pożądania na twarzy wpatrującego się w parujący kubek kawy nie należał do rzeczy, które można by ot tak po prostu puścić bez żadnego przytyku.

- Na krótką chwilę zapadła cisza. Dumbledore cierpliwie czekał, aż jego goście uporają się z gorącym napojem i chociaż częściowo się obudzą. Kiedy to nastąpiło, dyrektor pochylił się nad stołem, zmrużył oczy i zaczął tłumaczyć.

Opowiedział im o Voldemrocie i jego zbrodniach. Latach wojny i nieustającego przerażenia. O nadziei, kiedy to okazało się, że ten potwór utracił swe moce dzięki rocznemu dziecku. A potem opowiedział im o jego powrocie.

- Ministerstwo nie wierzy mi, dlatego też nie mam co liczyć na ich pomoc. Stąd właśnie udałem się z prośbą do waszego rządu – odezwał się grobowym głosem. - Chciałbym was prosić o ochronę Hogwartu. Pan pułkownik pełniąc funkcję nauczyciela, miałby pierwszorzędny dostęp do grona pedagogicznego, a pan major mógłby, jako uczeń, zapoznać się z nastrojami panującymi wśród uczniów. Czy mogę liczyć na waszą pomoc?

Przez chwilę obaj alchemicy milczeli.

- Po to tu przyjechaliśmy – odezwał się w końcu Roy. Nie żeby miał jakikolwiek wybór. To nie Dumbledore, tylko on był w „sytuacji patowej". Bynajmniej nie uśmiechała mu się wizja kolejnej wojny. Przez jego twarz przebiegł cień, na wspomnienie Ishavaru. Ale nie było wyjścia. Zbyt wiele osób w Amestris by ucierpiało, gdyby się wycofali. Spojrzał w stronę Stalowego, który siedział nonszalancko rozwalony na krześle, ale z jego złotych oczu biło zmęczenie osoby, która wiedziała stanowczo za dużo jak na człowieka, o nieco upartym (a nawet nieco bardziej niż nieco) nastolatku już nie wspominając.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Dumbledore cicho. Po krótkiej chwili w jego niebieskich oczach znów zabłysły iskierki wesołości, a na twarz wypłynął uśmiech. Lata praktyki. - Dobrej nocy – oznajmił, po czym opuścił pokój. Mustang ziewnął przeciągle.

* * *

Starszy człowiek z długą, srebrną brodą, założoną za pasek ekstrawaganckiej szaty, wyglądał jak kwintesencja magii. Stojąc w ciemnościach pod eleganckim domkiem na przedmieściach dużego miasta, zdawał się być co najmniej jak nie z tego świata. Stał i czekał. Nikłe światło padające z lampy ulicznej oświetlało drogę i skrawek zadbanego ogródka. Oraz wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, wyłaniającego się zza zakrętu. Na widok Albusa przez jego ukryte w ciemności oczy przebiegł ledwo zauważalny cień ogromnej winy, która na nim ciążyła. Nie odezwali się ani słowem, jednak zgodnie podążyli do jednego z dziesiątek identycznych, ładnych domów.

Kiedy usiedli w wręcz nienaturalnie czystym i zadbanym salonie, mężczyzna w końcu się odezwał.

- Co cię tu sprowadza, Albusie?

- Słyszałeś o tym, że Voldemort powrócił? - odpowiedział dyrektor pytaniem na pytanie.

- Nie śledzę nowości w świecie czarodziejów. Już dawno mnie to zmęczyło. Ale plotki o twoim rzekomym szaleństwie i bredniach, które głosisz dotarły nawet do moich uszu.

- Ministerstwo zbyt się boi, że to może być prawda i woli udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- Nie kwestionuję twoich racji Albusie. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jeżeli znów przyszedłeś, żeby mnie prosić o przyłączenie się do tego twojego Zakonu – mężczyzna nałożył nacisk na ostatnie słowo. - To wiedz, że moja odpowiedź się nie zmieniła.

- A szkoda – westchnął dyrektor. - Ale ja nie w tej sprawie Nicholasie. Poniekąd. Chodzi o to, że poprosiłem o pomoc rząd Amestris...

- Co? - w brązowych oczach pojawiło się przerażenie, a ich właściciel zerwał się jak oparzony z fotela. - Zwariowałeś?

- Nicholasie...? - Dumbledore aż się cofnął, zaskoczony wybuchem przyjaciela. - O co chodzi...?

- Ugh... - Flamel przyłożył sobie dłoń do czoła i zaczął krążyć po pokoju, aby się uspokoić. - Głupcze! Co ci opowiedzieli?

- Przysłali dwóch państwowych alchemików, z czego jeden... ma na plecach TWÓJ znak, Nicholasie! I jestem przekonany, że widział TO!

Nicholas Flamel przystanął i wbił w Dumbledore'a spojrzenie ciemnych oczu.

- Ile ma lat? - zapytał wolno.

- Wojsko zapewniło mnie, że prawie szesnaście... ale nie wygląda na swój wiek, że tak powiem. Znasz go?

- Jak ma na imię?

- Edward Erlic. Nicholasie, odpowiedz mi!

- Przekleństwo przechodzące z mistrza na ucznia... - wymamrotał Flamel, siadając na fotelu i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

UWAGA!

Każdy komentarz sprawia, że Ed rośnie o jeden centymetr!

WIĘC KOMENTUJCIE, JEŚLI NIE CHCECIE, ŻEBY ED DO KOŃCA ŻYCIA BYŁ KURDUPLEM!

*ginie śmiercią bolesną z powodu rany ciętej, zadanej przez Ed'a*


End file.
